


A Couple of Jokers- a George Weasley/Reader fic

by jane_verlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_verlyn/pseuds/jane_verlyn
Summary: A lot of things came with being best friends with the Weasley twins. You never thought falling in love with George was one of those things.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Couple of Jokers- a George Weasley/Reader fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first Weasley twin fic!!
> 
> Y/n- your name  
> L/n-your last name

“Hurry! You’ll miss the train!”  
You grin and hug your father. He pats you on the back as you quickly turn around to face the train.  
“See you at Christmas, stinker,” he says with a smile as you board the train.  
*****  
As you walk through the train, you see many full compartments of friends chatting and catching up after their amazing summers. For you, it was just another normal summer with dad. Going to sleep at 2am and waking up at noon, nothing special. Though, it did seem a bit different.  
Ever since you received you letter from Hogwarts, things had grown a lot tenser between you and your father. You knew nothing about the wizarding world until an owl showed up with that letter.  
*“Well, Y/n. Darling, your mother was a witch.”*  
You replayed the moment in your mind. Over and over again. It was surreal. There was no way this was real, right? Wrong. You are now ON the Hogwarts express to start your first year as a student…in the WIZARDING WORLD.  
After a short while, you found an empty compartment. You put away your bag and sat next to the window. A whole semester without your dad. You grinned at the thought and pulled out a book.  
“Anyone sitting here?”  
You look up to see two red haired boys staring down on you.  
“No um, just me. I’m Y/n,” you replied.  
“The name’s Fred. This is my twin brother George,” one of them responded with a smile.  
“Weasley. George Weasley,” George added.  
“Pleasure,” you said with a giggle.  
The boys sat on the bench across from you and began talking about the anticipated school year ahead.  
“You know, Percy said that we’ll both be in Gryffindor. He says he just knows it!” Fred exclaimed as the train pulled out of the station.  
“Gryffindor…?”  
The boys stared at you in awe and utter disbelief at the question you had just asked them.  
“I’m sorry I just…” they continued staring as you spoke. “I just found out I’m a witch just last week.”  
The twins sat in silence for a few moments. After a while, one of them finally spoke up after staring.  
“At Hogwarts, there are four houses. The people in these houses become your family,” George started to explain.  
*****  
“Well that’s about it,” Fred said as soon as his brother finished explaining basically the whole wizarding world to you.  
“Thank you. It’s starting to come together,” you said with a laugh.  
The two of them laughed and started conversing among themselves. You look out of the window. Trees were rolling by as you rode, it was beautiful.  
Soon enough, the train stopped. You had made it. You were at Hogwarts.  
*****  
“Careful, Y/n,” George said as he helped you out of your boat.  
You smiled and looked up. The castle was grand, beautiful even. You were going to spend the next seven years of your life here.  
“Please follow me, first years.”  
Slowly, you followed the rest of the kids your age alongside Fred and George.  
Eventually, you were right outside the Great Hall. Inside, all of the older students were waiting. You were about to be sorted into the house you would be in for seven years.  
*****  
“Can you believe it, Y/n?!” Fred asked excitedly as you sat in the common room.  
“This is crazy,” you replied.  
Luckily, the three of you were all sorted into Gryffindor. This meant that you could easily hang out with them more, which you were very happy about. You had yet to make any new friends yet, but it was okay. You knew everything was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know of any ideas/mistakes in the comments! Thanks for reading!! Next chapters will be longer, that's a promise:)


End file.
